Episode 7555 (14th July 2016)
Plot Over breakfast Lawrence enquirers if Gabby has heard from Bernice. Gabby asks if Bernice has dumped him, stating that is what she does, first her, then Dee Dee, she begs Lawrence to make her mum stay. Lawrence lies to Chrissie that Bernice is off caring for Nicola. Andy asks about the hotel, but Lawrence fibs that there was a mix up and insists Bernice will be back when Nicola is well enough to cope. Rodney's fussing around annoys Nicola and she asks to be left in peace. David plans an elaborate date night for himself and Tracy but Eric insists he should be in bed resting after his chemotherapy and asks him to stay in instead. Charity apologises to Aaron and Robert for walking in on them in the shower. Nicola turns her phone off to stop Jimmy's constant calls as Chrissie arrives to see Bernice. Lawrence approaches Andy in a field and demands to know where his wife is. Andy reveals he knows all about Bernice sending Ronnie to the hotel, but Lawrence protests that nothing happened at the hotel and he'll do whatever it takes to bring his wife home. Andy reveals that he saw Bernice getting into Finn's taxi. Dan and Kerry call round at Victoria Cottage to check on Nicola for Jimmy but she chases them off. Aaron admits to Adam that he is considering asking Robert to get a place of their own. Finn refuses to say where he drove Bernice until Lawrence offers him money. Nicola accidentally drops a pen between the washing machine and kitchen cupboard. She tries to retrieve it but ends up getting her hand stuck. Chrissie recites a letter between Bernice and Lawrence to Andy which mentions secrets between Lawrence and Ronnie and insists she deserves to know the truth. Nicola calls for help as she tries to free her hand. Kerry feels ignored as Dan decides to help Nicola with her exercises now she has chased away her physiotherapist. Adam encourages Aaron to ask Robert about moving in, as it would mean Robert moves out of Keepers Cottage. David presents Tracy with a dress for their date tonight and tells her they are going to a fancy restaurant, although Tracy insists she would be happy with fish and chips. Dan helps Nicola. A Police Officer arrives at The Woolpack to talk to Robert about him paying Ryan to lie. Chrissie confronts Ronnie in the pub and demands he stops lying and admit he's her dad. Chrissie insists she saw the letters between Ronnie and her mother, but Ronnie blurts out they weren't to her mum, they were to her dad as he and Lawrence were lovers. Chrissie cannot believe it. Cast Regular cast *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Tracy Shankley - Tracy Shankley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle Guest cast *Police Officer - Joe Simpson Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room *David's Shop - Interior *The Woolpack - Back staircase, backroom, exterior and public bar *Butlers Farm - Fields *Main Street *Dale View - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,630,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes